1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for ultrasonically cleaning and deburring a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known ultrasonic cleaning and deburring apparatus supply a workpiece with a cleaning fluid which is cavitated by the application of ultrasonic energy, for cleaning or deburring the workpiece with the cavitation in the cleaning fluid. Specifically, some ultrasonic cleaning and deburring apparatus apply ultrasonic energy to the cleaning fluid while ejecting the cleaning from a spray gun to the workpiece. Other ultrasonic cleaning and deburring apparatus apply ultrasonic energy to the cleaning fluid as it is supplied into a cleaning tank with the workpiece placed in the cleaning tank.
In the conventional ultrasonic cleaning and deburring apparatus, the workpiece can be cleaned and deburred more effectively as a smaller amount of gas is contained in the cleaning fluid used. Therefore, the workpiece is usually cleaned and deburred using a deaerated cleaning fluid.
To deaerate the cleaning solution, it has been customary to employ a deaerating device that comprises a boiling tank for heating and boiling a cleaning solution to produce a steam, which is then condensed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,611, for example. The process carried out by such a conventional deaerating device is time-consuming because many steps, i.e., the heating, boiling, and deaerating steps, are required to deaerate the cleaning solution. The conventional deaerating device also needs a large expenditure of energy, is not effective enough to deaerate the cleaning solution, and is relatively poor in efficiency. Furthermore, the conventional deaerating device is comparatively large in size and complex.